Kingdom Hearts: Black Return
by Heartless Queen
Summary: What happens after Sora defeats Ansem and everyone returns home? Well, if you think the Heartless are gone, you're DEAD wrong. :[
1. Meeting of the Dark

Kingdom Hearts Fanfic: Black Return  
By: Heartless Queen  
The sun was setting on the Destiny Islands, casting a gold and red  
hue onto the beach and ocean. A creature sat on a roof of a treehouse,  
watching the sun set. She noticed someone walk out onto the beach, his  
short brown hair getting ruffled with the sea breeze. It recognized him as  
Sora, the one who defeated Ansem not long ago. It stood up, waiting for the  
sun to set and watching Sora cautiously. It, or rather, she didn't want a  
slip up. She seemed to be a girl about his age, maybe a bit older, wearing  
a cloths similar (and yet different) to Ansem's. She also had Wavryn like  
wings and a tail. The sun soon set. Sora had made his way to the small  
island just off the beach. She jumped down from the roof, landing with a  
soft 'thud' on the sand. She stood up again, looking at Sora for a moment,  
then summoning a few heartless. She sent them out to gather hearts from the  
people already asleep. She watched Sora, making sure he didn't feel her  
presence or even glanced around because her eyes were glowing blue in the  
dark. The heartless soon returned with all the hearts on the small island  
except Sora's. They all disappeared into black puffs of smoke, including  
the Heartless. She flew up to the bridge, landing on it gently. It creaked  
slightly and she froze, watching Sora carefully. He didn't look back, but  
kept staring at the sky. He must have thought it was the wind. She stood up  
carefully, as not to make it squeak any more. She suddenly heard some  
footsteps coming towards them. She looked and saw a boy with white hair,  
seemingly looking for someone. He must have been Riku, the one Ansem  
'persuaded' to join him. She watched him, forgetting that her eyes were  
clearly visable.  
  
Ok, I know, short, short, short, but I need to know who to pair my  
character with. HELP NEEDED..and please no flames. They will be used for  
smores and toasting marshmallows. ^____^ 


	2. The Hunt Begins

Kingdom Hearts: Black Return By: Heartless Queen  
  
HQ: Yah, I know, I forgot the disclaimers and stuff last time, but oh well. Here they are. I don't own any of the characters from KH (even though it'd be nice...) blah...I only own my character. And you probably won't find out her name until maybe the next chapter, so don't bug me about it. Ok, here we go! --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
She continued to look at him, noticing that he was headed towards the shack that seemed to lead to the bridge she was on. She jumped up onto a tree above on the cliff just in time. He came running out onto the bridge, yelling. "SORA!! There's something really wrong. Everyone's gone. I couldn't find Kairi anywhere." He said, somewhat out of breath. Sora looked at him shocked, thinking, 'What?! It couldn't be the Heartless...could it?' Riku caught his breath and noticed Sora staring at something behind him. He looked to see two glowing blue eyes looking back. If they were eyes at all.  
  
She saw that they had noticed her and jumped down, trying not to smirk at their confusion. She landed on the bridge, making the same board squeak again. This made Sora and Riku a bit more confused. What had blue glowing eyes? She stood up, looking at them. The moon came out, casting a pale light on the beach. As the clouds moved, some moonlight fell in Riku and Sora, illuminating them slightly. As the cloud continued to move, it revealed what SHE looked like, giving them both somewhat of a scare.  
  
They both stared at her, not sure WHAT to think, but Sora soon recognized something. She looked almost like Ansem....well, except for being a girl and having wings and a tail. Riku had just been staring at her. He wasn't sure if she was harmless or deadly, which ever made themselves known first.  
  
She looked at them for a moment, well, more Riku than Sora. She just couldn't NOT stare at him. She shook this off and made some Heartless Knights pop up, along with a few of the Shield Heartless. Almost immediately, Sora and Riku had their weapons out and were hacking away at the Heartless. She flew up into the air, looking down at them. She glanced at Riku and saw that he had looked up at her at the exact same moment. She stared at him for a moment longer, then landed on the beach, melting into the shadows. Riku watched this, suddenly remembering that they were in a battle since something had knocked him backwards.  
  
He and Sora quickly finished off the rest of the Heartless in time to see Kairi running up to them. They were both breathing a little hard when Kairi came up to the bridge with them. "Are you two ok? "She asked since she had narrowly avoided her heart getting taken. They both nodded and looked at each other for a moment, then Sora spoke. "You know what we have to do." He said, Riku shaking his head in response. "But how will we get there?" Riku asked, not quite sure about it since Donald and Goofy had the Gummi ship.  
  
This was soon answered when Riku dove off the bridge, landing on a small Shadow Heartless. He soon got a hold of it, not letting it escape. He smirked, watching Sora and Kairi come down from the bridge. "Now take us to where your master is." Riku said to the Heartless, whose eyes widened and it nodded vigorously.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Ok, that was the end of chapter two, hope you liked it. ^_^ Another one and more to come. Reviews welcome, as well as ideas. Flames are used for smores.  
  
~HQ 


End file.
